The Little Wolf
TheFoxPrince11 and Brermeerkat's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid Trilogy" "(Warning) Don't Change that, Okay? It's Fine. Just let it go. You understand? Good." "From Dec 2010" The Little Wolf Cast: *Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Ariel *Penny (Bolt) as Human Ariel *Jared (The Spiderwick Chronicles) as Prince Eric *Hammy (Over The Hedge) as Flounder *Verne (Over The Hedge) as Sebastian *Marcel and Paddy (Alpha and Omega) as Scuttle *Winston (Alpha and Omega) as King Triton *Wolves (Alpha and Omega) as Mermaids *Tony (Alpha and Omega) as Ursula (When Tony is like a villain, he portrayed Ursula) NOT EDIT THIS PLEASE *Claw and Scar (Alpha and Omega) as Flotsam and Jetsam *Eastern Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega) as Eels *Simon (The Spiderwick Chronicles) as Grimsby *Bears (Alpha and Omega) as Gutt the Shark The Little Wolf II: Return to the Sea Cast: *Penny (Bolt) as Ariel *Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Mermaid Ariel *Coraline as Melody *Jared (The Spiderwick Chronicles) as Prince Eric *Hammy (Over The Hedge) as Flounder *Verne (Over The Hedge) as Sebastian *Marcel and Paddy (Alpha and Omega) as Scuttle *Winston (Alpha and Omega) as King Triton *Wolves (Alpha and Omega) as Mermaids *Western Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega) as MerGuards *The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Violet (The Incredibles) "Just her cloths, not her supersuit. Okay? Good." *The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Snotty-Boy (Barnyard) *The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Wilbur (Meet The Robinsons) *Lewis (Meet The Robinsons) as The Handsome Boy *Garth (Alpha and Omega) as The Blonde-Haired Merboy *Tony (Alpha and Omega) as Morgana (When Tony is like a villain, he portrayed Morgana) NOT EDIT THIS PLEASE *Vincent (Over The Hedge) as Undertow *Simon (The Spiderwick Chronicles) as Grimsby The Little Wolf III: Kates's Beginning Cast: *Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Ariel *??? (???) as Attina *??? (???) as Ariel's sisters *Hammy (Over The Hedge) as Flounder *Verne (Over The Hedge) as Sebastian *Marcel and Paddy (Alpha and Omega) as Scuttle *Winston (Alpha and Omega) as King Triton *Eve (Alpha and Omega) as Queen Athina *Wolves (Alpha and Omega) as Mermaids *Tony (Alpha and Omega)" as Marina (When Tony is like a villain, he portrayed Marina) NOT EDIT THIS PLEASE *Eastern Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega) as Eels Movies/TV Shows *Alpha and Omega *Over the Hedge *Open Season *The Spiderwick Chronicles/The Spiderwick Chronicles The Video Game *Bolt/Bolt The Video Game *Meet The Robinsons *Coraline Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:TheFoxPrince11 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Brermeerkat's Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs